430th Electronic Combat Squadron
The 430th Expeditionary Electronic Combat Squadron is an active United States Air Force unit. It is assigned to the 451st Expeditionary Operations Group and stationed at Kandahar Air Base, Afghanistan. History World War II Activated in August 1943 as a P-38 Lightning fighter squadron under IV Fighter Command in Southern California. Trained with the fighter over the Mojave Desert, moving to the European Theater of Operations (ETO), being assigned to Ninth Air Force in England during March 1944. Engaged in combat operations beginning in April, making low level sweeps over Occupied France, attacking enemy transportation targets and military convoys, bridges, armor formations and airfields. During D-Day, the squadron flew patrols over the invasion fleet. Remained in England after D-Day until August, moving to France and primarily provided ground-air support to the United States First Army in Northern France. Moved to Occupied Germany at the end of the war, becoming part of the United States Air Forces in Europe army of occupation during the summer of 1945. Personnel demobilized in Europe during 1945, returned to the United States in November as an administrative unit and was inactivated without personnel or equipment. Cold War Reactivated in Japan under Far East Air Forces, July 1952 as a result of the Korean War. Replaced Federalized Georgia Air National Guard personnel, receiving their F-84G Thunderjets. Moved to South Korea in August, engaging in combat operations from Kunsan Air Base (K-8). From Kunsan the squadron bombed and strafed bridges, bunkers, troop concentrations, artillery positions, and a host of other enemy targets Moved to Taegu Air Base (K-2) in April 1953 being attached to the 58th Fighter Bomber Wing. Flew interdiction and close air support missions in as well as attacking special strategic targets such as military schools, dams, and port facilities in North Korea until the June 1953 Armistice, Remained in South Korea for over a year afterward to insure Communist compliance with the cease-fire. Returned to Clovis AFB, New Mexico in November 1954. Squadron was re-equipped with F-86H Sabre fighter-bomber aircraft, being assigned to Twelfth Air Force, Tactical Air Command. Maintained proficiency in tactical fighter operations, deploying components, aircraft, and crews on a global basis in support of NATO, PACAF, AAC, and other organizations. Deployed to southeastern United States during the Cuban Missile Crisis of 1962. Reassigned to Nellis AFB, Nevada in 1966, becoming one of the first General Dynamics F-111A squadrons. Deployed aircraft to South Vietnam in early 1968, while still in training status at Nellis. Aircraft returned and development of the F-111 continued, finally reaching operational status in 1971. Returned to Takhli RTAFB, Thailand in early 1972 as a result of the North Vietnamese Easter Offensive. Fully engaged in combat over North and South Vietnam for the balance of 1972, flying operations in good and bad weather when other squadrons were grounded. Flew approximately 4000 combat missions with excellent success rates in hitting targets even when visibility was near zero. Returned to the United States in March 1973. Engaged in training new pilots with the F-111 during the mid-1970s, changing equipment to the F-4D Phantom II in 1975 during "Operation Ready Switch", sending F-111s to 366th TFW at Mountain Home AFB. Received new Block 1/5 F-16A/B Fighting Falcon aircraft in November 1980 after protractive development period in the 1970s. Conducted routine Tactical Air Command training and deployments from Nellis with the F-16s, upgrading to Block 10/15 models in the early 1980s. Inactivated September 1989 when aircraft were considered no longer front-line combat capable. Modern era Reactivated at Cannon AFB, New Mexico as the 430th Electronic Combat Squadron in August 1992 in conjunction with the realignment of all EF-111A Raven Electronic Warfare aircraft from Mountain Home AFB to Cannon. Relieved aircraft and trained 27th OG group personnel in operational use. Once completed was inactivated, squadron personnel and aircraft being re-designated as the senior 429th ECS as part of the Air Force Heritage Program. Reactivated as the 430th Expeditionary Electronic Combat Squadron, Kandahar Airfield, Afghanistan on 13 March 2013. The unit flies the E-11 "BACN" aircraft. The mission of the E-11A is to serve as a Battlefield Airborne Communications Node, a communications system that provides radio connectivity across the battlespace for airborne and surface operators. http://archive.is/20130409222914/http://www.af.mil/news/story.asp?id=123340303 Lineage * Constituted 430th Fighter Squadron on 26 May 1943 : Activated on 1 Aug 1943 : Inactivated on 7 Dec 1945. * Redesignated 430th Fighter-Bomber Squadron on 25 Jun 1952 : Activated on 10 Jul 1952 : Redesignated 430th Tactical Fighter Squadron on 1 Jul 1958 : Inactivated 15 November 1966 : Reactivated 15 September 1968 : Inactivated 30 September 1989 * Redesignated 430th Electronic Combat Squadron and activated 1 August 1992 : Inactivated 29 June 1993, assets transferred to 429th Electronic Combat Squadron * Redesignated 430th Expeditionary Electronic Combat Squadron and activated 13 March 2013Same mission, new name for E-11A unit at Kandahar Airfield Assignments * 474th Fighter Group, 1 Aug 1943-7 Dec 1945 * 474th Fighter-Bomber Group, 10 Jul 1952-22 November 1954 : Attached to 58th Fighter-Bomber Wing, 1 Apr 1953-22 Nov 1954 * 474th Fighter-Bomber Group, 13 Dec 1954 – 1 Jul 1958 : Attached to 474th Fighter-Bomber Wing 8 Oct 1957-1 Jul 1958 * 474th Fighter-Bomber (later Tactical Fighter) Wing, 1 Jul 1958–15 Nov 1966; 15 Sep 1968—30 Sep 1989 * 27th Operations Group, 1 Aug 1992-29 Jun 1993 * 451st Expeditionary Operations Group 13 Mar 2013- Stations * Glendale Airport, California, 1 August 1943 * Van Nuys Airport, California, 11 October 1943 * Oxnard Flight Strip, California, 5 January – 6 February 1944 * RAF Warmwell (AAF-454), England, 12 March 1944 * Saint-Lambert Airfield (A-11), France, 6 August 1944 * Saint Marceau Airfield (A-43), France, 29 August 1944 * Peronne Airfield (A-72), France, 6 September 1944 * Florennes/Juzaine Airfield (A-78), Belgium, 1 October 1944 * Strassfeld Airfield (Y-59), Germany, 22 March 1945 * Langansalza Airfield (R-2), Germany, 22 April 1945 * AAF Station Schweinfurt, Germany, 16 June 1945 * AAF Station Stuttgart/Echterdingen, Germany, 25 October – 21 November 1945 * Camp Kilmer, New Jersey, 6–8 December 1945 * Misawa AB, Japan, 10 July 1952 * Kunsan Air Base (K-8), South Korea, 10 July 1952 * Taegu Air Base (K-2), South Korea, 1 April 1953 – 22 November 1954 * Clovis AFB, New Mexico, 13 December 1954 – 15 November 1966 * Nellis AFB, Nevada, 15 Sep 1968—30 Sep 1989 * Cannon AFB, New Mexico, 1 Aug 1992-29 Jun 1992 * Kandahar Air Field, Afghanistan, 13 Mar 2013- Aircraft * P-38 Lightning, 1943-1945 * F-84 Thunderjet, 1952-1954 * F-86 Sabre, 1955-1957 * F-100 Super Sabre, 1957-1965 * General Dynamics F-111, 1969-1977 * F-4 Phantom, 1977-1982 * F-16 Fighting Falcon, 1982-1989 * EC-130 Hercules, 1992-1993 * EF-111 Raven, 1992-1993 * E-11, 2013- References * Ravenstein, Charles A. (1984). Air Force Combat Wings Lineage and Honors Histories 1947–1977. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-912799-12-9. * Rogers, Brian (2005). United States Air Force Unit Designations Since 1978. Hinkley, England: Midland Publications. ISBN 1-85780-197-0. * Martin, Patrick (1994). Tail Code: The Complete History of USAF Tactical Aircraft Tail Code Markings. Schiffer Military Aviation History. ISBN 0-88740-513-4. * External links Category:Military units and formations in New Mexico Category:Electronic warfare squadrons of the United States Air Force Category:Military units and formations in Nevada